My Life Is Like A Nightmare
by PuhSP30
Summary: Porque sin Bianca su existencia era una completa mierda, era toda una pesadilla. One-shot. Lucas&Bianca. Spoilers de Despedida.


**_Disclaimer: The Evernight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Claudia Gray. La trama es mía._**

* * *

**My Life Is Like A Nightmare**

**Lucas POV**

_La miraba alejarse, con Noah en brazos. La nieve caía como en una pintura, dibujando un ambiente blanquecino y solitario. Sin embargo, no me sentía solo, porque no era posible, yo tenía todo lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado._

– _¡Lucas! – Me llamó Bianca – ¿Te quieres apresurar? ¡La cena con tu madre es en una hora!_

_Me levanté del pórtico de nuestra casa y me dirigí hacia el auto, un Audi A4. Entré en él y cerré rápido, el frío podría resfriar a nuestro hijo. Me giré para observarla: llevaba un abrigo gris, un gorro fucsia y una bufanda del mismo color que el gorro; su cabello pelirrojo esta recogido en una trenza de la que escapaban algunas hebras y su clásico flequillo. Nunca en mi vida me cansaría de mirarla, era simplemente lo mejor que me había pasado._

– _¿Te vas a quedar como estatua ahí? ¡Vamos tarde! – me recordó con una sonrisa burlona._

– _Mi madre vive a las afueras de la ciudad, no en Alaska. – contesté a su burla._

_Se acercó y me susurró al oído._

– _Apúrate, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido podemos volver a casa a hacer otras actividades… – su tono era seductor._

– _Si lo pintas así… ¡A toda marcha! – y ambos estallamos en carcajadas._

_Hace más de tres años que Bianca y yo estábamos casados. Tenía veintisiete años y una exitosa carrera como abogado en uno de los bufetes más cotizados de Seattle, del cual era fundador con mi mejor amigo, Vic. Nuestro hijo Noah tenía sólo seis meses de nacido y había sido una bendición más que llegó a nuestras vidas._

_Bianca y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad de Washington, cuando yo cursaba mi tercer semestre de Derecho y ella comenzaba su primer semestre de Astronomía. Nunca olvidaré el día en que la vi entrar en la biblioteca, aquella tarde de otoño…_

_«Mientras trataba de ligarme a la zorrita de la Universidad, Charity, sólo por diversión, ya que mi novia estaba visitando a sus padres ese fin de semana, la vi entrar. Su melena rojiza esta suelta y ese suéter azul rey, resaltaba su tez pálida._

– _Me decías Lucas… – dijo Charity mientras tocaba con su tacón mi pantorrilla, por debajo de la mesa._

_No respondí. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica pelirroja. Devolvió su libro y se disponía a sentarse en la mesa continua a la nuestra. Seguí con la mirada su recorrido y cuando se sentó a sólo unos asientos de distancia, no pude reprimir las ganas de acercarme. _

– _¿Te parece si lo dejamos para otro día? – le dije a Charity mientras me levantaba de mi asiento._

_Esta me miró indignada, como si estuviera cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Se paró enfurruñada y salió de la Biblioteca._

"_Como si fuera muy difícil volverla a contentar" pensé sarcástico._

_Caminé confiado hasta su mesa y me senté sin más._

– _Hola preciosa. – saludé seductoramente._

_Ella levantó la vista de la novela que leía para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un hermoso color café y su mirada era tan profunda que me dejó con las palabras en la boca._

– _H…hola – correspondió tímidamente._

_Le sonreí como estúpido, antes de decir la peor combinación de palabras para ligar que alguna vez se habían dicho:_

– _Así que… ¿Lees? _

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal muestra de estupidez. Seguramente ahora pensaba que yo a duras penas lograba vestirme en las mañanas._

– _Sí… La Rebelión en la Granja de George Orwell – contestó con una media sonrisa._

_Respiré profundo y traté de enmendarlo lo mejor que pude._

– _Ya lo he leído, es bueno. Podríamos discutirlo tomando un café, ¿no te parece?_

_Sonrió._

– _Me encantaría._

– _Por cierto, me llamo Lucas Rose._

– _Bianca Oliver._

_Después de esa tarde con Bianca en la cafetería cerca a la Biblioteca, todo mi mundo se puso al revés. Cuando Helena regresó del viaje a casa de sus padres, terminé con ella. Mis futuros planes de ligarme a Charity o media Facultad de Derecho quedaron suprimidos, por no decir que borrados del mapa. Mi única meta después de esa maravillosa tarde a su lado, fue conquistarla._

_A pesar de que teníamos muchas cosas en común fue todo un reto conquistarla, sobretodo por mi creciente fama de mujeriego. Sin embargo, a los tres meses éramos novios y cuando me gradué como abogado le propuse matrimonio. Al año, nos casamos en una sencilla ceremonia con nuestras familias y amigos más cercanos. »_

– _¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Bianca posando su mano en mi muslo._

_Suspiré._

– _En nuestros días en la Universidad._

– _¿Cómo cuando te ligabas a medio campus?_

_Llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y detuve el auto. Me giré para encararla._

– _Sí, tú fuiste una de ellas. – dije pareciendo arrogante._

– _Pues tú también fuiste una de mis conquistas, – contraatacó – una muy… sexy._

_Sonreí._

– _Me alegró de haber sido la más sexy. – dije acercando mi cara a la suya._

– _No dije la más sexy, dije una muy sexy._

– _Es lo mismo. – y junté mis labios con los suyos._

_Al principio fue un beso tierno pero se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado. Tomé su cara en mis manos, mientras las suyas recorrían y despeinaban mi cabello. Estaba a punto de estacionar el auto y hacer una parada de "emergencia", cuando el pito de un carro detrás de nosotros nos hizo parar._

– _Estúpido semáforo. – murmuré molesto mientras arrancaba el auto nuevamente._

_Bianca soltó una leve carcajada. Llegamos a los suburbios donde vivía mi madre a los quince minutos. _

– _¡Bianca! ¡Lucas! – gritó mamá desde la puerta de la casa, agitando la mano a modo de saludo._

– _Hace mucho que no veníamos. – apuntó Bianca mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. – No ve a Noah desde que lo trajimos del hospital._

_Bajamos del auto para saludar a mi madre._

– _¡Kate! – la sonrisa de Bianca era encantadora…_

_

* * *

_

Me desperté sobresaltado. La oscuridad envolvía la habitación y un sudor pegajoso empapaba mi frente. El corazón me dolía, como si me faltara algo. Y claro que me faltaba algo… Me acomodé como mejor pude y traté volver a dormir, dejando esta pesadilla atrás.

* * *

– _Pero como estás de grande. – le susurraba mi madre a Noah. _

– _Tiene tus ojos, Lucas. – dijo Bianca agarrando mi mano._

– _Y la maraña que tienes por cabello. – completó Eduardo en tono burlón._

_Bianca decía que el parecido que compartíamos Noah y yo era muy obvio, que era como verme de pequeño._

– _Ojala se pareciera un poco más a ti, cariño. – me dirigí a Bianca._

– _¿Una Bianca en miniatura? – preguntó mi madre._

_Sonreí como respuesta. Tal vez nuestro siguiente hijo se pareciera más a Bianca. Yo amaba a Noah desde que Bianca lo tenía en su vientre, pero supongo que es el amor innato que un padre puede sentir por su hija lo que me hacía desear mi Bianca en miniatura._

_La cena fue amena y divertida. Eduardo y mamá nos invitaron a pasar vacaciones de invierno con ellos en New York. Visitarían a Dana, la hija de Eduardo._

– _Nos encantaría, pero vamos a pasar Navidad con los padres de Bianca. Tal vez en Enero podríamos hacer un viaje a Florida o algún lugar cálido. – sugerí._

– _Está bien por nosotros. – contestó Eduardo abrazando a mamá por la cintura. – Que tengan un buen viaje de regreso._

– _Hasta pronto – me despedí._

_Me dirigí al auto donde esperaban Bianca y Noah, aunque este último estaba profundamente dormido. Mamá nos despidió agitando los brazos y Bianca correspondió a su gesto, imitándolo._

– _Ha sido bueno venir a visitarlos, a veces pienso que están muy solos. – comentó Bianca mirando por la ventana._

– _Se tienen el uno al otro. – respondí mirando la carretera._

– _¿Crees que terminaremos así? Una casa en el campo, todos los días sólo teniéndonos a los dos, como al principio. – suspiró._

– _Supongo, pero siempre que sea contigo, será perfecto._

_Bianca acercó su cara a la mía y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

– _Además, podemos salir de viaje. ¿Qué te parece un tour por toda Italia cuando cumplamos cincuenta años de casados?_

_Bianca puso su mano en mi muslo._

– _Me encantaría. – Aún sin mirarla, sabía que sonreía – Y en nuestro siguiente aniversario, ¿Sólo cenaremos en el restaurante Evernight? – preguntó con deje burlón._

– _Tal vez te preparé una sorpresa. – anuncié misteriosamente._

– _Y yo a ti. – se inclinó a darme un beso en la mejilla._

_Nos faltaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a casa, estábamos andando a toda velocidad por la autopista. De repente, Noah empezó a llorar._

– _¿Qué sucede, cariño? – preguntó maternalmente Bianca, mientras se giraba al asiento de atrás para atender a Noah._

_Me detuve en una señal de "STOP", para ver que pasaba con mi hijo. Bianca se bajó del auto para poder subirse a la parte de atrás y revisar a Noah._

– _Ven aquí, veamos por qué lloras tanto. – sonrió mientras lo sacaba de su sillita para bebés._

_Los llantos de Noah eran más fuertes y yo empezaba a preocuparme de verdad._

– _¡Oh Dios Mío! – se alarmó Bianca cuando cargó a Noah. – ¡Lucas, está ardiendo en fiebre!_

_Apreté mis manos en puños._

– _¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Podemos irnos ya mismo a emergencias, el hospital está… – mientras decía esto, la carita de Noah comenzó a tornarse roja, para después pasar al púrpura._

– _¡Noah! ¡Se está ahogando! – Sollozó Bianca – ¡Lucas, tenemos que ir ya al hospital!_

_Sin perder tiempo arranqué el auto y comencé con mi frenética carrera al hospital. Esquivaba los autos lo más rápido que podía, mientras Bianca trataba de mantener constante la respiración del bebé. Nos faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar al hospital, cuando un enorme camión salió de improviso, fuera de control y se dirigía directamente a nosotros._

– _Mierda. – maldije mientras hacia girar la cabrilla. Tratando de evitar el choque de frente con el camión._

_No fui lo suficientemente rápido y el choque era inminente. El tiempo me pareció más lento, como si todo estuviese pasando en cámara lenta. Giré atrás y pude ver como Bianca protegía a Noah contra su pecho y levantaba su rostro para mirarme._

– _Lucas… – susurró justo antes del impacto._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en una habitación de hospital. Debía ser medio día, ya que por las persianas cerradas entraba mucha luz. Traté de levantarme, pero mi adolorido cuerpo me respondió con una queja, negándose a moverse._

– _¡Agg! – me quejé, mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza._

– _¡Lucas! ¡Que susto que me diste! – la voz de Vic venía de al lado de mi cama._

_Giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba. Lucía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido bien. Además, tenía la mirada triste._

– _¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté mientras trataba de sentarme._

– _No te esfuerces, el doctor dijo que debías estar en reposo total._

– _¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirí nuevamente._

_Vic me miraba preocupado._

– _Verás… tuviste un accidente._

_El accidente. Ahora lo recordaba, aunque no con la claridad que me hubiese gustado. Sin embargo, una pregunta se formó en mi mente…_

– _¿Dónde está Bianca? ¿Y Noah?_

_Vic no respondió. Se limitó a mirarme con ojos de borrego._

– _Vic… ¿dónde está mi familia? – los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, provocando un pitido constante en una de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado._

– _Viejo… yo… yo lo siento. – Vic enterró su rostro en sus manos._

– _No… no puede ser cierto. – susurré presa del pánico._

_Vic levantó su cara y me miró._

– _Lucas, no hay forma fácil de decir esto… – Tomó un gran respiro – Bianca salió muy lastimada del accidente, estuvo en coma durante unas horas y… ha muerto. Noah no sobrevivió al accidente._

– _Esto tiene que ser una broma… – dije sentándome aunque mis músculos me reclamaran._

– _Lo… lo siento mucho, Lucas. – Los ojos de Vic contenían las lágrimas – Tú sabes que Bianca era como de mi familia. ¡Dios! ¡Noah era sólo un bebé!_

_Me levanté de la cama, arrancando todos los cables que tenía en mi cuerpo._

– _¡Lucas! ¿A dónde vas? – escuché a Vic a mi espalda._

_Caminé, más bien, trastabillé para salir de la habitación, encontrando en el pasillo a Raquel, la mejor amiga de Bianca_

– _¡Lucas! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? Regresa a tu habitación – sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar._

– _¿Dónde está Bianca? – pregunté con voz muerta._

– _¿Qué? Pero que dices… – un sollozo escapó de su garganta – Lucas, está muerta. No hay nada que puedas hacer… – Raquel rompió a llorar._

_La dejé en el pasillo, necesitaba verla. Caminé hasta que encontré un letrero que anunciaba "CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS". Como pude seguí caminando por el pasillo del pabellón, hasta que me detuve frente a una puerta. Sabía que estaba ahí. La empujé y entré. Había un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana, el cuarto olía a muerte. Me acerqué lentamente y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, bajé la sábana. El frío cuerpo de mi esposa asomó. _

– _¡NO! – grité derrumbándome a los pies de la cama._

_Una suave brisa, como si el ángel de la muerte estuviera pasando, me recorrió la columna._

– _¡NO! ¡Bianca! – sollocé._

_

* * *

_

– ¡No! – quedé sentado en el suelo después de despertar de ese sueño.

Miré a mí alrededor y seguía oscuro, aún era de noche. Limpié con rudeza las lágrimas que el sueño había arrancado de mí. Aquello ni siquiera era un sueño, era una pesadilla. Pero no se podía comparar con el infierno que era mi vida en este momento.

Ni la más oscura pesadilla podía superar la espantosa realidad. No, nunca había estado casado con Bianca, no habíamos ido a la Universidad y tampoco teníamos un hijo. Nada de eso era cierto. Eso de por sí ya era doloroso, pero la similitud entre la realidad y la pesadilla era lo peor de todo: Bianca nunca murió en un accidente de tránsito, murió en nuestra cama.

Murió en la bodega para vinos de la casa de Vic, murió en mis brazos. Bianca en realidad estaba muerta. El corazón me dolía cada vez que formulaba esa frase. De eso hace veinticuatro horas y aún siento como si ella estuviera conmigo.

La triste verdad es que nada la volvería a traer de vuelta. Ella se había ido para siempre de mi lado y no podía encontrar una mísera razón para seguir existiendo. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo, sin mi razón para hacerlo?

Me levanté del suelo y salí de la bodega. El amanecer aún estaba lejos, pero no me importaba. Me tenía sin cuidado lo que pasara con el mundo. Otro día vendría y yo no podía ser más miserable de lo que ya era. Sin Bianca, la vida era una sucesión de eventos de mierda. Sin ella, a esta existencia no se le podía llamar vida. Mi vida era una puta pesadilla.

* * *

**_¡Hello!_ Bueno este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras releía Despedida, libro que amé y amo con locura +.+**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**;)**

**Paula**


End file.
